Braking force used when an electric vehicle is decelerated or stopped is obtained from regenerative braking by a motor and friction braking by a brake. The regenerative braking has a better controllability of the braking force than that of the friction braking. Thus, to smoothly stop the electric vehicle, it is preferable to stop the vehicle by the regenerative braking, not by the friction braking. Especially, in a vehicle that performs driving and braking of the motor according to an opening degree of an accelerator pedal, it is necessary to stop the vehicle by adjusting the braking force according to disturbance. Thus, it is preferable to perform the regenerative braking having good controllability just before stop of the vehicle.
However, conventionally, if the regenerative braking is performed when a battery is in a full charge state, the battery is possibly excessively charged. Thus, when the battery is in the full charge state, the electric vehicle is stopped by the friction braking, not the regenerative braking (JP2012-29461A).